Secrets Of My Past
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Harry learns something about his life he never knew. How will this effect his life and the final battle. *ONESHOT*


Secrets of My Past…More Things I Never Knew

A/N: Okay I'm doing it again starting a fanfic while others remain unfinished. (Not to mention I got another Degrassi taking place in my mind.) I figure I might as well start this one while the lights are out (Five days already in NY) okay enough rambling. 1) My first attempt of a Harry Potter, 2) No flames but please review. 3) I do not own anything, all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Plot: A now ex-friend took me to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (both parts), part way through the second half (after I finished sobbing) he asked me if Snape was Harry's father. Now of course we all know he wasn't, but it got my creative juices flowing…What if Snape _was_ Harry's father, what would that mean for Harry and would it affect the final battle?

*Harry's POV*

I held the small flask Hermione had given me up against Snape's face to collect his tear. When I had gotten it I put the flask in my pocket. Snape held my hand looked right into my eyes and said the thing that Lupin, and Sirius had said to me before, "You have your mother's eyes." With one last shuddering breath, Snape was gone.

It hurt. I would have never expected it to. Snape spent most my six years at Hogwarts finding ways to make me miserable. It did hurt though. Seeing him there dead will haunt my thoughts for as long as I live.

I stood up as Voldemort's words began fill my head, not just mine. I could see from the look on Ron's face, and Hermione's desperate attempt to cover her ears that they could hear him too. He was telling us that his followers were retreating, and that we were give our fallen a burial, and I was to meet him in Forest.

I went with Ron and Hermione into the Great Hall. It was no longer the way it had been in the past, it was now like a funeral home. I looked at the dirty, bloodied people that I had been attending school with, the people who had become my family.

I noticed Ron run over to his family. It was then I noticed a body lying on the floor. Another image I will never forget is Ron sobbing over his brother's lifeless body, or that look on George's face.

I saw Tonks and Lupin next to each other, both gone. Their hands were close to each other, I wanted to move their hands so they were touching, but I couldn't bring myself to move to their still forms.

As I stood there, Professor McGonagall was close by me. I ignored her, and left making my way over to the pensive to see what Snape had given me.

I opened the flask and dropped Snape's tear in the pensive, and I saw what he had wanted me to know, all the things he never told me. I never knew that he and my mother were friends as children. While my aunt considered her a freak, Snape told her she was special. I didn't know Snape wanted to be in the same house, that look on eleven-year-old Snape's face was heart-breaking, it was like he knew they would now be separated. It seemed as if Snape and my mom still managed to spend time together, and I guess my father wasn't the way I had always imagined, he wasn't very nice to Snape. The images swirled again now it was Dumbledore, talking to Snape, telling him that he had little less than a year left, telling Snape to kill him. Snape finding my mother's dead body, and his face contorted in pain and the tears streaming down his face. He laid my mother's body down before he lifted me from my crib, "Harry, you must never learn the truth. You must never know. It would be instant death. But I want you to know one thing…I will always love you my son."

My mother walked up to Snape, rather pregnant, with me I guessed. "Severus, you know the truth don't you?"

"How do you intend to hide it?"

"With help from James, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore. He cannot look like you, he must look like James, the man who will raise him."

"Lily, he is my child!"

"You had your chance with me until you called me that foul name! Your obsession with the Dark Arts would be a danger for any child! Sleeping with you was a huge mistake!"

The images kept swirling, than once again it was Snape and Dumbledore. Snape sent out his Patronus, a doe, just like the one that had helped me earlier, just like my mother's. Dumbledore also said more or less I was being kept alive to die. "I refuse to sacrifice my child!"

"Severus, you are well aware of the reasons that Lily asked for the child to look like James."

"It was James's fault, and you know that! I never meant to call her what I did! Harry is still my child! I should have been able to raise him, instead of having him abused by Lily's insane sister and her family!"

"You know why that was impossible."

"That doesn't change what he is!"

There the images ended. I staggered from the bowl. I leaned against the wall. I was Snape's son. I couldn't understand why he treated me the way he did. Is it because due to James, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore's majick I was the image of the man he hated.

I always knew I looked like James, I mean I thought he was my father. But he was not, I was Snape's. Why hadn't I been told by Lupin or Sirius before their deaths. Did they think I would love them less. I have a big heart, it's big enough for all of them.

On wobbly legs I made my way to the Great Hall. I saw Ron and Hermione sitting together on the stairs. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"My whole life was a lie."

Hermione regarded me her eyes questioning, "What do you mean?

"James Potter was not my biological father."

Ron stared at me, "But you look so like him, it's…"

"It's majick. My father is…"

"Who Harry?"

"Snape."

Both cried, "What?"

"In the pensive I saw it. Even Dumbledore knew. I am the child of Lily Potter and Severus Snape."

"What are you going to do now?"

"What Voldemort asked, I'm going to face him, and I'm going to end this."

I was in the forest when it happened. All these images came to me, my mom, James, Lupin, and Sirius. "Why did you lie?"

"Harry it was for your own protection." That was Sirius.

"Where is Snape? Why isn't he here?"

"I am." The voice behind me answered.

I whirled to face him, "How!?"

The transparent figure looked so hurt, I almost regretted shouting. "I never wanted this. Every summer I would go over everything I had done to you and regret it. I wanted you to live with me."

"Still every one of you lied!"

I could see tears streaking the transparent face, "It was for your protection. I being a double agent could have put you in more danger then you already were. I now know that."

"He's right. I've long since forgiven him for what he called me. I myself realize it was in a rage, not thinking."

"Will I win? Can I defeat him?"

"That's up to you Harry." That was Lupin. "Find his weak spot, that's how to beat him."

"I forgive you." I mumbled, "I don't want to die without you knowing that."

"I want you to know that I always cared and loved you." My parents said together.

I saw Hagrid being held by several death eaters. I don't really remember how it happened but I ended up in this white place that looked like King's Station, where I saw Dumbledore. "Am I dead?"

"No, not yet at least. You want to know why I agreed to help Lily don't you?"

"Yes."

"Snape was already working with me. I didn't want to, but it's hard to say no to Lily, It's those eyes, the same eyes you own."

"So you gave me James's looks, knowing what it would do to my father."

"Those were Lily's wishes."

"Are you sure I'm not dead?"

"You should know of Voldemort's mistakes now. You are one of the Horcruxes, he accidentally gave it to you. "

"So…?"

"Living is up to you Harry Potter."

Dumbledore walked away, and I was once again in the forest.

Draco's mother had walked up to me. "My boy, my Draco, Is he alive?"

Although it took all my strength to do so, I nodded.

"He's dead!" she called out.

I was aware of being lifted up. I could tell I was being carried by Hagrid. I was too weak to say that I was alive. I could hear Neville claim that I would live forever in their hearts, I could hear Ginny scream my name, Hermione too.

Finally I opened my eyes and rolled out of Hagrid's arms. Voldemort came after me, and we fought, He kept beating me. I could not seem to get the upper hand in this.

"Tom did you know that my father was alive until this night?" I said, "Did you know my father was Severus Snape?"

Voldemort stared at me, so I grabbed him and yelled, "Let's finish it the way we started it Tom…together." We fell off the top of the building together, something seems to have gone wrong halfway through our fall.

We both landed with a thud on the ground. We both grabbed for the elder wand, but he got to it first. The wand didn't respond to him, but it did when I managed to disarm him. "It's over Tom. It was over when you killed my father!"

And it was over. Voldemort aka Tom Riddle was gone.

So many more had died, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, my parents, Dumbledore. Sirius, James. Would I ever get over it? Hermione came up behind me, Ron not far behind her. "How you doing?"

"I'll deal. One thing never changed, I never knew anything about me."

Hermione smiled, "It's over right?"

I held her hand, as Ron held her other one, "Not really. It's a beginning."

**THE END…OR IS IT?**

A/N: I really kinda hated that 19 years later so I didn't put it in. For those who don't remember what Snape called Lily, he called her a 'mudblood' meaning 'dirty blood' a muggle born witch or wizard.

Please review, it took me a long time to get out and I worked very hard on it.


End file.
